


Millennia for Two

by CloversDreams



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Reminiscing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Xeno doesn’t mind, backhanded compliments, drunk stan is a cuddle monster, let them be soft but only for each other, omg they were childhood friends, references to their character sheets, so potential spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: “Want to tell me what happened?” Xeno asked. Part of it was that he knew Stanley would pout until he did, the other was genuine curiosity. One never knew what to expect when those two got together for one of their silly drinking parties.Stanley didn’t look up from his chest which caused his voice to be muffled as he muttered, “She asked if we really knew each other for as long as we said we do, then wanted to know what my earliest memory of you was.”“And which one came to mind?” Xeno wondered. He had to admit that he found himself rather curious as well. His own mind wandered to that one rail gun they’d worked on together. The consequences of that certainly hadn’t been expected at the time, but alas. Children were bound to experiment with all sorts of things.“That time in first grade when you wrote me a love letter and I called you gross.” Stanley looked up from his chest. A thousand and one emotions swirled in his tear-filled eyes. He shook his head and mumbled, “You’re not gross, I love you.”
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69
Collections: want to draw this





	Millennia for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Xeno and Stan character sheets here: [ clicky ](https://twitter.com/Gengerorin1/status/1323788296976134150/photo/1)

Xeno opened his eyes when he felt the bed dip. There were a few soft grunts before he finally felt an arm worm its way around his waist and squeeze. Soft mutters along with his back getting nuzzled caused him to glance at the clock on the nightstand. It was quite dark in the room but he could just barely make out the time.

“Stanley it’s three a.m.” Xeno sighed. He’d just gotten into bed around ninety minutes ago. Broken sleep was hell. A familiar scent hit his nostrils and he rolled over so he was facing the blond. The alcohol induced blush in his cheeks would be a lot more appealing if Xeno wasn’t aware of the time. He brushed the knuckles of his left hand against Stanley’s warm cheek gently and sighed, “Were you drinking with Dr. Brody again?”

“Noo,” Stanley bowed his head, nuzzled the doctor’s chest, and mumbled into it, “Maya.”

Oh, boy. That explained why he was extra clingy. Those two always got into the most unnecessarily deep bullshit when they drank. Xeno didn’t know why they couldn’t just sing karaoke terribly like everyone else when buzzed. He pet Stanley’s hair and asked, “Are you upset about something?”

Stanley nodded and the arm around Xeno’s waist tightened. The blond grumbled something that probably made sense in his own head but ended up sounding like drunken gibberish. He shook his head to emphasize whatever point he’d apparently made.

“Want to tell me what happened?” Xeno asked. Part of it was that he knew Stanley would pout until he did, the other was genuine curiosity. One never knew what to expect when those two got together for one of their silly drinking parties.

Stanley didn’t look up from his chest which caused his voice to be muffled as he muttered, “She asked if we _really_ knew each other for as long as we said we do, then wanted to know what my earliest memory of you was.”

“And which one came to mind?” Xeno wondered. He had to admit that he found himself rather curious as well. His own mind wandered to that one rail gun they’d worked on together. The consequences of that certainly hadn’t been expected at the time, but alas. Children were bound to experiment with all sorts of things. Not that it mattered anymore since their juvenile criminal records were long lost.

“That time in first grade when you wrote me a love letter and I called you gross.” Stanley looked up from his chest. A thousand and one emotions swirled in his tear-filled eyes. He shook his head and mumbled, “You’re not gross, I love you.”

Xeno let out a soft huff then brushed a stray strand of hair out of the blond’s face. He rested his hand upon Stanley’s cheek and watched him shut his eyes then lean into the touch. Xeno waited for him to look back at him before he said, “That’s hardly something to dwell on now, Stan. That was fifty lifetimes ago.”

Stanley’s grip on him tightened and he buried his face in his chest again. His voice was muffled as he muttered, “You’re so smart it’s stupid.”

“That wasn’t really a compliment,” Xeno replied.

“And you laugh like a chihuahua,” Stanley continued.

“What does that even mean?” Xeno asked. He wasn’t sure if he should be offended by that one or not. Though he was leaning towards no since the blond wasn’t in his right mind, he found himself extra curious.

“You’re so skinny,” Stanley hummed, his grip on the man tightening, “I could snap you in half with barely any effort.”

“Again, not necessarily a compliment,” Xeno huffed. While it wasn’t exactly an insult either, the line was quite thin.

Stanley turned his head and shut his eyes. He listened to the sound of Xeno’s heartbeat for a moment before he let out a dreamy sigh. “I love everything about you. Especially your silly hair.”

“I love you, too,” Xeno sighed. He’d given up calling out the backhanded compliments. There really wasn’t a point right now. He managed to wriggle free of Stanley’s grip enough to reach down and pull the covers up so they were over the blond’s shoulders. Afterwards he rubbed his back comfortingly and muttered, “Even when you’re an inconsolable, drunken mess.”

He continued to rub Stanley’s back as the blond muttered more incoherent nonsense and nuzzled him. Xeno’s mind wandered to the past. That incident from first grade wasn’t nearly as detrimental as Stanley seemed to think it was right now. Kids bounced back fairly easily from these things after all. Especially since their friendship itself wasn’t affected. They’d continued on as normal and the silly letter was soon naught but a forgotten memory. For the blond, anyway.

All throughout elementary and then middle school the two of them were peas in a pod. They did everything together. Even if it meant simply being moral support for the other trying out a new hobby. They shared laughs, comforted each other during times of grieving, and even talked about what changes they’d make if they were the ones that ran the world. Silly things never expected to come to fruition.

Xeno was aware of the fact that the feelings he harbored for Stanley were different than those he had for others. He was also intelligent enough to know not to mention them after that first attempt. Their bond only deepened over the years and had grown to be something irreplaceable in their lives. Doing anything that would potentially change that would be the definition of foolish. The two of them became so ingrained in one another’s lives that neither could imagine ever being apart again. Had Xeno believed in such fantastical things as soulmates, he would’ve been positive that he’d found his. Even in a platonic sense, that was a pretty incredible feat.

It came as an utter shock on the day when Stanley asked him if he wanted to go to the upcoming dance together. It was such an insignificant event. A silly thing to celebrate them graduating middle school or something. Xeno actually hadn’t planned on attending since that wasn’t a big deal to him. He was already taking high school level courses, after all.

He would’ve said that outright but something about Stanley’s demeanor gave him pause. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say the blond looked nervous. Someone brimming with confidence like him? Nervous about what? It was only then that Xeno realized the other boy hadn’t asked if they should go as friends. Normally, that would’ve been his assumption, but the way Stanley looked like he’d held his breath as he waited for an answer made the situation something else entirely. All he could do was stare in stunned silence at that realization.

_“I get if you don’t wanna go with another boy, or whatever…” Stanley muttered without looking at him. He chewed on his bottom lip as if to stop himself from saying what else was on his mind._

_“Actually, I’d prefer it,” Xeno countered. He rubbed the back of his neck and averted his gaze as well then admitted, “as long as that other boy is you.”_

Xeno still remembered that moment as one of the earliest times he could recall seeing Stanley's whole face darken with blush. And then he smiled brighter than the sun itself. The sight was so cute that Xeno made a silent vow to be the only one to cause that ever again. A bit ridiculous, but he’d always been an overachiever.

Funnily enough, that dance ended up being even more lame than they could’ve imagined. They would’ve had a better time staying home and watching some movies they’d rented from the video store. In the end the two of them ditched the dance and decided to hang around outside until it was time for them to leave. It was a surprisingly gorgeous night. Neither hot nor cold, and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. The stars glittered above them, which totally distracted Xeno.

They’d ended up sitting on the hood of a random car and stargazing. Stanley sucked on a lollipop he’d brought from home as Xeno pointed out and named the constellations. It was actually a perfect night for such a thing, and he was a tad bit overly enthusiastic about it. Xeno could feel eyes on him so he turned to look at his companion, ready to apologize for talking about something so boring for so long. He didn’t get the chance.

As soon as Xeno turned his way Stanley leaned in and kissed him. Their first. On the hood of a car beneath a glittering sky. The romance of it was exponential. Of course at the time Xeno was too shocked to kiss back.

_“Sorry, you’re just so captivating when you get lost in your thoughts like that,” Stanley muttered with a nervous smile. When he didn’t get a response he turned his head towards the school building and said, “We should, uh, probably go back inside.”_

_The words caused Xeno to snap out of his momentary daze. Driven by his racing pulse and sudden bubbling nervousness, he put his hand atop the blond’s before he could slide off of the car. When Stanley turned back his way, Xeno took the initiative and leaned in for another kiss. However, his own awkwardness got the best of him and he missed. That was so ridiculous it made them both laugh, which quickly lightened the mood._

_“What would you do without me?” Stanley teased as he placed his hand upon Xeno’s cheek and leaned in for a proper kiss this time._

The memory faded and Xeno was once again lying in bed in a world more than 3700 years later. His gaze fell to the beautiful man in his arms. His man. His closest, most important friend, and partner in all things. Stanley had fallen asleep and was snoring softly. Xeno smiled to himself, kissed the blond’s forehead, then whispered, “I’d be lost without you by my side.”

  
*  
  


Xeno awoke to the smell of coffee. While not as good as the kinds they used to have before the petrification, they made do with the resources they had on hand. Some days it was better than others. Right now the smell was heavenly. He sat up and stretched and took note of the fact that Stanley wasn’t lying next to him. He could only assume it had been the blond to leave the drink on the nightstand for him, ever attentive as he was.

He picked up the mug then blew on the still warm liquid within. Still fresh. Stanley did know just how to get his attention. Xeno took that first warm sip then shut his eyes. Ah, there was nothing quite like it.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

“You’re one to talk,” Xeno snorted. He opened his eyes, glanced over towards the doorway where the blond stood smoking a cigarette, then took another sip of his drink. He lowered the mug just a tad so he could ask, “How’s your head? Finally over all of last night’s drama?”

Stanley’s brow knitted together and he tilted his head. He blinked curiously then asked right back, “What do you mean?”

Xeno brought the mug back to his lips, paused, and said, “I mean you drinking until you were emotional over the superfluous past.”

“Nope,” Stanley took a drag off his cigarette then exhaled the smoke, “doesn’t ring a bell.”

Xeno set the mug back onto the nightstand. He narrowed his eyes at the blond and muttered, “You’re trying to tell me that you have no recollection of being nearly brought to tears over the fact that I wrote you a love letter when we were kids?”

Stanley’s eyes widened. He put his left hand over his heart and pretended to stagger backwards dramatically from a hit. “You had a crush on me? Doc, that’s so embarrassing.”

“We’ve been married for literal millennia,” Xeno replied flatly. It didn’t matter that they hadn’t interacted for more than three thousand of those years. Death had never done them part, as it were. He frowned at the blond disapprovingly when he heard a soft chuckle.

Stanley put out his cigarette in the ashtray on the small table near the door then sauntered over to the bed. He crawled onto it until he was nose to nose with Xeno then smirked and kissed the scar on his husband’s forehead. Stanley wrapped his arms around him and sighed, “I’d be lost without you, too.”

So he wasn’t asleep yet after all. That Stanley of his, always had some sort of trick up his sleeve. Not that Xeno really minded. He returned the embrace without a second thought. There was really nothing like being in his husband’s arms. It was probably just under a minute before they finally pulled away from one another. Xeno took a second to watch the blond carefully before he grunted, “So. A laugh like a chihuahua, huh?”

“Hm? What’s that supposed to mean?” Stanley blinked curiously at him.

“How the hell should I know?” Xeno snorted. He narrowed his eyes at the blond suspiciously. If it was just another act, he had to admit it was a good one.

“You’re the one that said it,” Stanley replied flatly. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Because of you!” Xeno exclaimed.

“Are you all right?” Stanley asked as he raised a curious eyebrow in his direction. He put the back of his hand against Xeno’s forehead to see if it was warm. “Working too hard? Should we go on a honeymoon?”

“Yes.”

“Oh?” Stanley smiled and bat his eyes playfully. “Where to?”

“I meant yes I’m all right and working too hard,” Xeno explained. He put his hand on Stanley’s face and shoved him backwards then grumbled, “We don’t need another honeymoon.”

Stanley flopped over onto the bed with a laugh. “Agree to disagree. It’s been ages since the last one. Let’s pack a small arsenal and just drive.”

“That sounds impractical with resources being so limited,” Xeno said mostly to himself.

“Yeah, but it also sounds pretty fun,” Stanley hummed.

Xeno glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and asked, “Aren’t we a little too old to be chasing fun?”

“No way.” Stanley rolled over and grabbed him. He pulled his husband down into a hug and nuzzled the top of his head, despite his grunts of protest. “I can’t believe you haven’t realized this by now but as long as we’re together the fun will _never_ end!”

Stanley slipped his hand beneath Xeno’s shirt to tickle that one godforsaken weak spot on his lower back. Xeno burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter that turned into a string of swears as he tried to wriggle free. Stanley laughed along with him, nowhere near ready to let up. It was one of _those_ mornings, dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write them a quickie fic where I gave back their canon childhood friends trope cause yeah.... they deserve to have it <3<3
> 
> these two are soulmates and it makes me feral i love them
> 
> what if... we met when we were ten and built a rail gun together that eventually got us arrested??? haha jk.... unless
> 
> this actually had a completely dif ending where the whole thing was just xeno dreaming about the past and he woke up tied up in the canon situation then threatening senku BUT THE MANGAKA DECIDED TO GO A VERY DIF ROUTE SO I DID TOO SDFHGF


End file.
